This invention relates to a compressor mount having an integrated muffler for supporting a compressor utilized in a chilled water air conditioning system (i.e. a chiller).
Typically a chiller is utilized in a large building where a standard single circuit system is not practical due to the long lengths of piping required and limitations on compressor capacities. The chiller includes a compressor to compress and circulate refrigerant within a heat exchanger. The refrigerant chills water contained in tubes running through the heat exchanger. Water cooled in the heat exchanger is pumped through tubing routed throughout the entire building. Air handlers disposed throughout the building are connected to the chilled water tubing to provide cool air for the building.
In chilled water systems, the connection between the compressor and the heat exchanger supports the compressor and provides a fluid path between the compressor and the refrigerant within the heat exchanger. A mount provides the connection and fluid path between the compressor and the heat exchanger. Mounting the compressor atop the cooler by way of the mount raises the compressor up off the heat exchanger, raising the compressor""s center of mass. A running compressor vibrates at a particular frequency and the mount supports the compressor some distance upwardly off the heat exchanger. The combination of the distance from the heat exchanger and the vibration of the compressor creates a larger bending moment about the center of mass that exerts a high stress on the mount. In addition, fluid suction through the mount and pressure fluctuations caused by the compression of refrigerant creates undesirable noise.
For these reason it is desirable and necessary to develop a mount that can counteract forces exerted by the compressor and reduce noise emission created by the flow of fluid through the mount.
The invention provides a mount for supporting a compressor atop a heat exchanger for a chilled water air conditioning system that reduces stress exerted by the compressor onto the heat exchanger and suppresses noises caused by pressure fluctuations in the fluid passing through the mount between the compressor and heat exchanger.
The mount supports the compressor and provides fluid communication between the heat exchanger and the compressor. The compressor has a center of mass and a first axis could be defined that extends through the center of mass and perpendicular to the heat exchanger. A second axis is defined that extends substantially parallel to the first axis and is disposed a distance from the first axis and the center of mass of the compressor. The mount includes a manifold having an inlet and an outlet. The inlet is positioned along the first axis and connected to the cooler, the outlet is positioned along the second axis and connected to the compressor such that the compressor is mounted offset from the center of mass to create a moment to counteract any vibrations emanating from the compressor.
The mount includes a manifold constructed from three plates. The manifold includes first, second and third plates. Each of the plates includes an opening such that the combination of plates provides a non-linear fluid passage through the manifold. The opening in the first plate is positioned along one of the axes and the opening in the second plate is disposed along the other axis. The third plate includes an opening through which both axes extend such that the openings of the first and second plates are in fluid communication. The non-uniformity of the fluid path also constitutes a muffler that reduces the emission of noise. The third plate provides an additional muffling device positioned within the opening to reduce the emission of noise.
The subject invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a mount that offsets the compressor to counteract the vibration affects of the compressor and further includes an internal muffler that reduces noise emission created by pressure fluctuations in the refrigerant caused by compressor operation.